To define the relationship estrogen-deficient postmenopausal women, 1. the circadian rhythm of serum PTH and dietary calcium intake, 2. PTH secretory dynamics in response to acute hypocalcemia and dietary calcium intake, and 3. biochemical markers for bone turnover and dietary-calcium intake.